Christmas Cheers
by gr4n1t3 th3 dr4g0n
Summary: Hey guys! I just finished up perfecting my Christmas Special (which by the way took me three night of me staying up 'til one in the morning). But why should I be complaining? I'm glad I finished this up before the end of December! I hope you guys enjoy the Christmas Special! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


Author's Notes: Hello everyone and Merry Christmas! (It the day after Christmas, but who cares) Glad to be back from my super duper long period of grief because of my sister. For those who don't know, my sister deleted ALL of the notes on my iPod by quote, "accident". But that doesn't give me an excuse not to post a CHRISTMAS SPECIAL does it!? NO! So let me cut to the chase here...THIS IS A CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of T.L.o.S. characters as they are owned by Sierra (I think). I own all of my OC's...and that's that! Enjoy the story!

* * *

So the day began with the light fall of snow, Christmas Eve to be exact. Yes, it's the day young dragons wake up extra early to enjoy the wonders of winter in the giant city of Warfang. Some spend their time building snow dragons, while others are out just playing with friends in the snow. The peace suddenly turns chaotic as one dragon curls up a ball of snow and hurls it towards another which causes a chain reaction of the same act, and finally initiating everyone to join in a competitive free-for-all snowball fight.

Moving away from all the fun, a lone dragon scrambles rampantly around in a small gift shop. His purple scales and slight golden underbelly wandering from isle to isle. His amethyst eyes glancing at anything that catches his attention. With orange horns mounted on top of his head, and wings slightly clipping the edge of a shelf on every sharp turn, he seems desperate to find one special present, for a special someone.

"Dammit dammit dammit! What am I supposed to get her?! It's Christmas Eve and I can't think of anything that she might like!" the lone dragon practically yells.

"Whoa...whoa, t-take it easy th-there...Spyro. We've...we've still got about three...three hours to look for the p-perfect gift for...her." replied a golden bodied dragonfly struggling to catch up to his companion and taking deep breathes in the middle of his sentences.

"The only problem, Sparx, is that I've been looking for the perfect gift since the start of this week!" Spyro replied.

"Okay, okay. Just uhm...keep looking, I guess."

"For what exactly?"

"I don't know!"

"You should know! You said you liked that dragonfly intern, right!?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean a dragonfly will have the same likes as a dragon!"

"Well you kept bragging about how you knew everything about a woman's likes and dislikes!"

"Well I lied!"

There was a long pause without any of the two speaking to each other. Then, coming from the isle across from Spyro, "You guys really need to lighten up. Ha...it's nearly Christmas for god's sake. And judging by the way you two are acting, it doesn't seem like you two will get anything done." A young male dragon, roughly the same size and height as Spyro, walked slowly down his isle, scanning through books on the shelf with his forest green eyes. The young dragon had pitch black scales with a dark green underbelly as well as blood red claws and 2 sharp horns that curve from the front of his head back. His black wings and forest green wing membrane folded neatly on his back as he continued his cautious pace down the isle.

He stopped suddenly at one particular green and red swirled-covered book that was entitled 'The Joy of Christmas' and pulled it from the shelf. "You dipshits ought-a wake up and smell the fuckin' eggnog, because..." He stopped in a slight chuckle. "because you two are the last one's I want to see..." He choked on a laugh. "ruin their lives over a holiday...oh forget it! To be honest, you two would be the first ones to come crashing down out of everyone, no, everything in Warfang! Ha! See what I did there, with the crashing down thing, and Warfang being ruined back then, and now everything's fine...and...you two suck!"

"Well...you had it going for about thirty seconds," Sparx started. "until you screwed up!"

"Yeah. You have to work on your jokes, Granite. They're killing the initial joke to start out with." Spyro included.

Granite placed the book back on the shelf and mumbled to himself, "I thought it was great." After clearing his throat, he turned to face Spyro and Sparx then spoke almost in a serious tone, "I appreciate your concern for my jokes, but we all can agree that getting gifts for the one's we love are our priorities and what we should be concerned about at this moment."

"Agreed." Spyro and Sparx said in unison and ultimate frustration.

"Now, if you two would quit asking stupid questions, have you two ever thought about your love's interests and what she likes?"

"Yeah." Spyro started "But I just can't find the right gift for her."

"Alright, I let you in on a little advice then. But first, who is she?" Granite asked.

"Who the hell do you think? Who did I spend the majority of the war with? Huh!?"

"...I don't know. Who?"

"Cynder you dipshit!"

"Okay, okay! Sorry I wasn't there to comfort your each and every step you took in the war!"

"Guys calm down." A masculine voice turned the heads of Spyro, Sparx, and Granite. There stood a green scaled dragon with black claws and wing membrane. His eyes were pure white which was uncommon for a poison dragon. His horns almost mirrored Cynder's. The only difference was that his were black. He cleared his throat before speaking again. "Things would work better between you two if you just stopped yelling at each other all the time." The calm voice of the poison dragon might have hypnotized Spyro and Granite into silence, for their sudden realization kept their maws shut.

The poison dragon stepped closer to the others and spoke in a more happier tone. "Cheer up guys! If you were looking for anything to buy for your loved ones for Christmas, you should have spoke to me first. After all, everyone knows me for my keen intellect! Not only for the ladies, but also in general."

"Yeah we get it." Sparx interrupted. "So what genius idea do you have in store for us Savage?"

"If you would turn your attention to the items displayed behind you..." Savage points directly behind the group of dragons...and dragonfly...to a shelf containing the answer to everyone's problems. Spyro and Granite turn around and slightly gasp due to their loss of words.

"Turn our attention to wh..." Sparx stopped mid-sentence as he too glanced across a variety of gems and jeweled rings, necklaces, and pendants. A simple, "Whoa." is all that could escape from the dragonfly's mouth.

"Alright." Savage began. "Let's start with you, Sparx. Who is the one that you love?"

"Her name is Silver. She's got a nice silver body, two sparkling wings, and to top it off, a pair of silver eyes! The most beautiful dragonfly I have ever seen in my entire life!"

"Wow." Granite starts. "I have never heard you talk like that before. Your always either ignorant, comical, or somewhere in the middle...maybe leaning towards to ignorant side."

"Hey, don't ruin the moment." Sparx bites back.

"That's a good description of her Sparx. I suggest you buy a golden ring for her.

"Golden? Why not silver?" questioned Sparx.

"Because she already has enough silver on her and she'll love to have part of you with her."

"Okay then, thanks."

"Granite."

"Yeah?"

"...Well tell me."

"Oh right, her name is Swift. She's a white scaled life dragoness with six white horns that come from the top of her head down the back of her neck. The alignment of her six horns are two rows of three and she has gorgeous light blue eyes that shine brighter than the brightest sapphire in this city."

"You should give her a green clover necklace. It will represent how luck will always go in you twos favor. She'll love it. Now Spyro."

"Cynder has purple scales with a light pink underbelly. Six pure white horns, you know how they are arranged, and green eyes that resemble that of emeralds."

"A set a purple wristbands would be a great gift for Cynder. I would also advise you buying a set of earrings. They come in every size and color so Sparx and Granite, you two should do the same."

"That sounds great! But what about the cost of all of these gifts? There's no way that my yearly allowance could pay for one of these gifts alone." Spyro states.

"I know the blacksmith who crafted all of the displayed items and he actually gave this whole shelf for me to get for free! So there's nothing to worry about!" Savage concluded.

Spyro, Granite, Sparx, and even Savage then took the jewelry to be checked-out and wrapped in the color of their loved ones. Granite then asks Savage, "So who's that for?" In his paw, laid a tiny picture of himself in a tiny locket in the shape of a half heart.

"It's for Rose, a special dragoness of mine who means everything to me." A warm smile was then planted on the faces of his friends around him including his own. As the blacksmith topped each of the gifts with a red bow, Sparx glances at a digital clock on the wall of the shop.

"Guys! We only have ten minutes until the party starts at Ignitus' Temple! What do we do!?"

"Well, since we are dragons and you are a dragonfly," Granite started. "I think we should get there by foot, precisely at a slow walking pace. How do you think we're gonna' get there on time genius!" In an instance, he leaps over the counter, out of the shop, and into the air. This routine is followed by Sparx, Spyro, and Savage as the group of friends race to the temple dedicated to Ignitus.

The four friend arrive at the temple with just a minute to spare.

"Quickly!" Savage starts. "We need to put our gifts under the temple tree!" Savage leads, still airborne, as the rest of them follow him up three flights of stairs to the roof of the temple, where a giant Christmas Tree is there to confront them. Quickly putting their wrapped gifts under the tree, the group sighs in relief as Savage checks his silver watch. "Ah...w-we did it!"

"Savage!" It was a feminine voice a few feet away from them that spoke. Savage's head jolts up at the sound of his name coming from her voice. A red scaled dragoness stood with a green box in her paw along with a silver dragonfly, a white dragoness, and Cynder.

"Savage, you made it in time! I thought you said you had to work late?! I'm so happy you made it though!"

"Hello Rose! It turned out that no one had to work late." Savage walks up to Rose and they embrace in a warm hug.

"I got you a gift!" she hands Savage the green box. "Hope you like it!"

"Thank you Rose!" Inside of the box he opened revealed the other half of the locket with a picture of Rose on it. "It's beautiful! This will match perfectly with the gift I gave you!" Running over to the Christmas Tree, Savage snatches up Rose's gift and hands it over to her. She opens the box which revealed the other half of the heart necklace with his picture in the locket.

"It's perfect!" Rose gives Savage another warm hug before kissing him on the lips. This caught Savage off guard and he began to blush like a rose. After their kiss, they connect the two half heart pieces into one before Rose starts to almost drag Savage into a nearby closet.

"Well," Spyro starts "I'll get the gifts for the rest of us." He walks to the giant tree to receive Swift's gift from Granite, Silver's gift from Sparx, and Cynder's gift from himself. Spyro then hands Sparx and Granite their gifts to give to their rightful owners. He then, along with Sparx and Granite, walks up to Silver, Swift, and Cynder. With smiles on everyones faces, Sparx gives his gift to Silver, Granite to Swift, and finally Spyro to Cynder. As Silver unwraps her golden ring, she gives Sparx a comfortable hug and a kiss on the lips. The two dragonflies then fly to the top of the giant tree, in each others arms, all alone.

Swift does the same and unwraps her lucky necklace before giving Granite a big smooch on the lips. She then proceeds to drag Granite by the paw outside on the balcony, all by themselves.

The last one to go was Spyro as he couldn't help but stare into Cynder's beautiful eyes.

"What's wrong Spyro?" she asked.

"Oh...it's nothing."

"Do you know your staring at me."

"Oh, s-sorry." he apologized blushing slightly and averting his gaze from her face.

"I don't mind at all." Cynder replies giving Spyro a hug before opening her gift. She gasps as the two purple wristbands come in her sights. Giving Spyro a warm smile, she tries the wristbands on for herself. "Oh, they're beautiful! And they fit perfectly too!" She gives Spyro a big hug and takes him by the paw. "There's...one thing I have to show you...for your Christmas present." Cynder started to walk away from Spyro as if she wanted him to follow her. Spyro took a deep breathe before making the decision to follow her lead. Cynder stops suddenly in between two pillars and turns to face Spyro. As he catches up with Cynder, he asks her, "What is the gift you said?"

"It's not what, Spyro, but who." he looked at her with a confused expression on his face. "Look above you." Sure enough, as the purple dragon tilts his head towards the ceiling, mistletoe is there to greet his gaze. Spyro grins, understanding who Cynder was talking about. "So you are my perfect gift."

"That's right purple boy." The two lovers embrace in a kiss that neither of the two dared to pull away from. The moment could last forever if time allowed it, but it ended almost as quick as it started.

Spotting incoming party guests, Spyro greeted them with delight, "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a great night!"

* * *

AN: Hey guys. I hope everyone had a great holiday! I would like to quickly thank everyone who has followed me ever since the beginning or just recently! I will honestly try to get another story out to you guys as soon as I can. Like I said previously, it's my freshman year and I've got books, paperwork, and hockey pucks being hurled at me by the second! It seems kind of impossible for me to even sleep at night with everything going on. But a new review every chapter, story, or one-shot like this, will give me just enough energy to make everyone I write for happy! Once more, I bid you all, HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

-gr4n1t3 th3 dr4g0n


End file.
